<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un-love by NeverStarted (larmoi101)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672289">Un-love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/NeverStarted'>NeverStarted (larmoi101)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Couch Sex, Crushes, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, I don't know if you can tell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Spicyhoney, Sex, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), dub-con, not actually related but it's true</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larmoi101/pseuds/NeverStarted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretch is a sucker for good manners. </p>
<p>Slim can be polite, when it suits him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honeybbq - Relationship, Papyrus (Underswap)/Papyrus (Swapfell), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), SF!Papyrus/US!Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un-love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eh, I don't like that title but I can't come up with anything fitting.<br/>Included premises: Universal crossovers, Multiuniversal skeleton household, Red (Sans of Underfell) is creepily overprotective and also emotionally detached, Edge (Papyrus of Underfell) is prideful but very shy, Fell-verses do not make for socially adept skelebois, oops I'm just explaining my thought process now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretch was relaxing on the couch after work, idly playing on his phone, when Slim entered. He didn't look up until the other monster sat with him - not on the couch, but in front of it, leaning against his legs.</p>
<p>"um... hey, Slim. what's up?" Slim was looking at him with hunger in his amber eyelights, shifting his weight as if he couldn't get comfortable. He finally spoke, his normal smoky rasp even rougher and thick with desire. </p>
<p>"let me do you. please, please, please let me touch you, let me taste you. please, I need to, I need you so bad. please, just let me." </p>
<p>Stretch was confused, but there was time for questions later. Now, Slim's hands were on his legs, twitching to rip his pants off, and his gaze was so desperate. </p>
<p>"yeah, buddy, go ahead. whatever you need." Slim wasted no time. Faster than he could blink, his pants were around his ankles and Slim's hands were spreading his knees so he could lean in and stick his formed tongue into the honey-golden magic there. Stretch groaned, spreading his femurs wider and pushing his pelvis forward. He gasped at the sensation of his delicate bones being so expertly touched. </p>
<p>Slim's fingers and mouth stroked, licked, sucked, rubbed, scraped, and pressed in all the right ways to get his magic hot and buzzing with excitement. Before long, his ecto-flesh was trying to form, Stretch was breathing heavily, phalanges digging into the couch cushion as he struggled not to buck up into Slim's experienced ministration. He managed to put a hand on Slim's skull, making him back up a bit. </p>
<p>Stretch sighed in relief as his magic had space to solidify. He opened his sockets to check on Slim, and blushed at the fiercely longing expression directed at his pussy. </p>
<p>"just take a picture; it'll last longer." Slim huffed a short laugh in reply, flashing a sharp-toothed grin before driving back in, burying his face in the soft, sweet-smelling magic. Precum gathered in his mouth as he lapped, stroked, and suckled gently at the entrance of Stretch's luscious cunt. </p>
<p>Judging by the pleased sounds coming from the monster above him, both parties were equally appreciative of his efforts. He swallowed the mouthful of fluid, savoring the taste, and groaned in satisfaction. Stretch's answering moan was muffled, and he reluctantly opened his sockets to see he'd stuffed a fist in his mouth. Slim gently pried it away, not stopping his oral servicing to place the hand on the back of his neck. He locked eyes with Stretch, and the message was clear: let me hear you. </p>
<p>The other skeleton nodded. Slim happily let his sockets shut, enjoying the lovely noises that came when his sharp teeth grazed against the swollen clit. He teased the entrance with his tongue tip, then slipped inside just enough for the ball of his piercing to rub at the walls, and then dragged it back out. He took his time, determined to appreciate every moment, every twitch and flutter of his passage, every gasp and groan and whimper. </p>
<p>All too soon, Stretch was shaking and whining, the fingers on his neck flexing restlessly as he struggled to find his words. Slim didn't give him the chance. </p>
<p>He opened his sockets, looking up at Stretch with heart-shaped eyelights and such a depth of affection, appreciation, of devotion, it made his own soul clench almost painfully with emotion. When Slim hummed fondly into his throbbing magic, tongue pressing hard into his g-spot, he couldn't hold it back. </p>
<p>Stretch came, hard. Femurs quivering, spine arched, his hips canted forward involuntarily and he cried out, 
"AAH- yesss! s-so good~ mmng, mo-hah, more! please, slim!"</p>
<p>Slim kept ruthlessly stabbing at his spot, gazing up at him with that tender expression as tears of overstimulation stung in his sockets. One hand was on his sacrum, encouraging him to keep grinding on Slim's face, and he did, unable to help himself as his second orgasm was building already. The tongue retreated, only to softly stroke at his entrance, then flicked up to rub the hard shape of his piercing on his clit before sliding back in. </p>
<p>The barely-noticeable scraping of jagged teeth against his sensitive flesh was intensified now, and Stretch gasped. He threw back his head, fingertips raking the couch as he moaned loudly, still grinding into Slim's hot mouth as a second flash of pleasure overtook his senses. </p>
<p>Slim was in heaven, sockets nearly closed but with a little of his lust-hazed eyelights showing. He was drowning in Stretch's essence as the spasming walls clamped down on his tongue, and the muscles of his gorgeous pussy were inviting him in, dragging against the appendage as if to never let go. The gushing release of deliciously sweet cum graced his mouth, and he greedily accepted it all. Slim kept sucking and licking lovingly at the poor, overstimulated magic as Stretch writhed and shifted and moaned. Finally Slim pulled his face away. He crawled off the floor and into Stretch's lap, immediately winding long arms around his neck and holding him close. </p>
<p>After a moment, he let himself draw back and look at Stretch, who was still a little confused but not displeased. He reached up and used his hoodie sleeve to wipe the cooling cum off Slim's face. The scarred skeleton smiled and let himself be cleaned. When Stretch was satisfied, he put his arms around Slim in return. As a rough, low purring sound started in his chest, Slim leaned up and took Stretch's mouth in a kiss. He moaned at the taste of his own fresh cum mixed with Slim's savory, smoky magic. </p>
<p>When they parted, Stretch noticed the bulge in the other's pants. He palmed it, feeling the vibration of Slim's groan in his chest, and muttered, "we can take care of that right now. you wanna fuck me? that sound good?" Slim had started to shake his head, but the steady massaging pressure of his hand was too nice to deny. He whimpered his ascent into Stretch's shoulder and let himself relax as fingers undid his pants and pulled out his dick. He moaned his pleasure when Stretch pumped the whole length and played with the piercing at the head. He scooted back just enough to line up, paused for Stretch to nod his permission, and slowly, very carefully pressing forward.</p>
<p>Stretch watched as the thick rod of rust-orange magic sheathed in his own honey-golden mound, his breath catching when it twitched and letting out a sigh as he hilted, straining to fit the whole length inside. He looked back up at Slim, whose eyelights were rolling up in his skull, arms trembling as he remained completely still. </p>
<p>Stretch felt his magic slowly adjusting, and at last his hole was fluttering with anticipation and aching for more friction. He shifted his hips, spreading his legs a little further, then whispered, "move."</p>
<p>Slim gasped in a breath, eyelights focusing a bit as he met Stretch's gaze, and he moved. He was gentle, of course, ever-attentive and a very considerate lover, but the warm fog of lust was working at his mind, pushing his desires. </p>
<p>Slim had one hand on Stretch's lower spine, mostly for leverage, and the other on his shoulder for stability. The first thrusts were slow and shallow, a deliberate rocking of the hips. They moaned together at the sensual glide of their magic, the obscenely wet sounds of their joining filling the air. Slim's grip tightened on the sturdy lumbar vertebrae, making Stretch keen as he picked up the pace. </p>
<p>"mmmng... yesss, oh sta- AAH!  stars, yes~ harder! oooh... puh- please, more~!" Stretch begged and panted, and he had to obey, had to hear more of those sweet cries of pleasure. His fingers dug into the bone and cartilage between, and the soft, plush heat around him squeezed and flexed, wrenching a groan from him. </p>
<p>Determined to earn more of Stretch's sounds, he slowed his rhythm to lift one of Stretch's legs up over his shoulder. When his pelvis snapped forward, hilting completely, the full-throated wail of pure ecstasy from Stretch had his soul doing flips. </p>
<p>The new position let him pound even deeper into Stretch, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot up his spine each time the head of his cock brushed the very end of Stretch's passage. Stretch was nearly limp in his hold, arms loosely around his shoulders, allowing Slim complete control of the pace. Another wave of emotion seized his soul at the glazed-over expression of contentment Stretch was making. He was so beautiful like this, breathless and sweating, his bones already smeared with the bright orange evidence of their connection, eyelights soft as he struggled to focus on Slim, and always so compliant with anything he desired.</p>
<p>The notion, of such a capable, smart, attractive monster offering himself to Slim so willingly, hit him in full force. Stretch's walls contracted around him, and that was enough. </p>
<p>His pace didn't stutter as he came, fast and deep thrusts as spurts of his thick, hot cum began to fill Stretch's pussy. He groaned loudly as Stretch gasped and his inner muscles clenched, his own orgasm hitting next, even more cum gushing into his passage. Only when Stretch weakly squeezed his shoulder, shaking from the overstimulation, did he slow, panting and tired and extremely satisfied. Stretch always left him satisfied.</p>
<p>When Slim finished taking what he needed, Stretch slumped back into the couch with a sigh, letting the other fuss over towels and messes and the like. After that was momentarily done with, Slim returned, pulling Stretch into his arms and holding him close to enjoy the afterglow together.</p>
<p>He always did, even if Stretch wasn't sure why. Perhaps to thank him, because he knew Stretch liked snuggling, or he liked it just as much, or maybe he was as tired as Stretch was and needed to sit down. It didn't really make a difference to Stretch, so he didn't bother about it. Just hugged Slim back and let himself be kissed and pet and praised and - he may venture to think - loved. </p>
<p>It was nice, and he didn't feel one lick of guilt over it, unlike some of the less reasonable, more uptight people he knew and didn't name. Stop thinking about that, you just had sex with Slim! Think about that instead. </p>
<p>Yeah, Slim was great. Careful, gentle, observant, didn't mind cuddling, all around a pretty good guy, even if his numbers spoke against him. And the gratitude was... well, it was gratifying. Stretch closed his sockets, relaxing into the warm embrace of someone who cared about him.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt; ~ &lt;&gt; ~ &lt;&gt; ~ &lt;&gt; ~ &lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Red was on his phone when he passed the living room, but stopped to check inside. Yep, just what it sounded like: Slim taking Stretch right there on the couch, uncaring of who the witnesses were.

Discreetly opening the camera app, he shifted to the other side of the doorway to get the right angle. A pretty picture, weren't they, but it would be an insult to art if he didn't include the sound. </p>
<p>He took a good twenty seconds of video, long enough for them both to cum - right on the couch, too, some of their housemates would have an opinion on that - before he stepped away from the doorway and composed a text to his 'baby' brother. </p>
<p>That'll teach you to take opportunity as it presents itself, ya self-conscious little... </p>
<p>&lt;&gt; ~ &lt;  end  &gt; ~ &lt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is appreciated.<br/>I'm my own beta reader, so I'll probably come back and edit it later. If you see any errors please point them out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>